For Love
by ChenXin
Summary: Minato bertemu dengan seorang putri yang pernah ia jaga sewaktu misi 4 tahun lalu. Kini ia kembali mendapat misi untuk menjaga putri yang sama. Namun putri tersebut memiliki perasaan untuk Minato. Apa yang akan dilakukan Minato? Desclaime : Semua karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Autor lagi Pengen Nostalgic sama karakter-karakter lama Naruto dan salah satu favorit author adalah Minato hehe.. Ya baca aja deh hehe

(Masa sebelum Naruto Lahir, Era Hokage ke 3 masih menjabat dan Minato belum dilantik)

**Empat Tahun Lalu**

Minato ditugaskan bersama Jiraiya untuk mengawal seorang putri kerajaan dari ancaman pria bertopeng misterius memakai pakaian hitam bertudung yang muncul tiba-tiba. Putri itu masih kecil dan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Jiraiya melindungi putri dibelakang tubuhnya sementara Minato menyerang.

"Perlihatkan dirimu!"Seru Minato.

Seketika pria bertopeng itu muncul di hadapannya dan menendang perut Minato kuat-kuat. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik.

Buagh!

Minato terjatuh dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Ukh.."Pria bertopeng itu cepat. Secepat dirinya. "Aku lengah. Tak kusangka kau akan muncul seperti itu"

"Kalian berdua memang hebat. Tak diragukan lagi, Si kilat kuning konoha , Minato Namikaze dan salah satu legenda Sannin, Jiraiya. Kalian berhasil mengalahkan seluruh prajuritku"

Musuh muncul di hadapan mereka.

Minato bangkit. Dan dalam sekejab muncul di belakang musuh siap untuk mengalahkannya."Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui nama kami"

Namun kecepatan mereka sama, musuh berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Apa?!"Jiraiya juga terkejut.

"Hentikan semua ini! Ini bukan yang ibuku inginkan"Seru sang putri kecil. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau mati, putri"Jawabnya datar dan dingin.

Jiraiya membentuk dinding pelindung untuknya dan sang putrid dan agar serangan dari penjahat itu tidak mengenai mereka. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuau terjadi kepadamu, putri"Ucap Jiraiya menenangkannya.

"Ibuku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, menjadikanmu pemimpin prajurit. Kau hanyalah bukan siapa-siapa sebelum ibuku membantumu! Tapi kau malah menyerang ibuku dan berniat menggulingkan kerajaan. Kau pengkhianat!"

"Aku selalu membenci ibumu. Dan aku tak peduli pada kebaikannya. Jika aku tak bisa menggulilngkan kekuasaanya dan berkuasa, maka akan kuhancurkan seluruh kerajaan ini"

Ia membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajah bengis dan senyum psikopat miliknya. Tanganny membentuk segel aneh yang tidak pernah Minato lihat sebelumnya.

Tapi Jiraiya mengetahui segel itu. Ia berteriak "Minato! Dia akan meledakkan seluruh kerajaan!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat muncul dan menelan pengkhianat itu bersamanya.

Minato membentuk segel-segel dengan tangannya.

Saat ledakan mendekati mereka, ledakan itu menghilang.

"Eh?"Putri itu terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di langit.

Angin yang tercipta dari ledakan itu sangat kuat, namun mereka mampu bertahan.

"A..pa yang sebenarnya terjadi"Sang putri berkata dengan bingung.

Minato terengah-engah."Aku menteleport ledakan tersebut ke langit. Cakraku hampir habis sekarang" Ia terjatuh dengan bertumpu dengan sebelah kaki.

Sang putri kecil terkagum-kagum melihat kehebatan Minato.

Hal terakhir yang dilakukan Minato itu terlihat sangat heroik dan sangat Minato yang seperti itu membuat wajah sang putri kecil itu memerah.

"A..apa kau baik-baik saja?"Sang putrid memberanikan diri bertanya.

Minato menatapnya dan tersenyum."Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana denganmu, putri?"

"A..aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku dan negri ini"

Minato tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putri kecil itu. "Jadilah ratu yang hebat di negri ini suatu hari nanti"

Dan hal itu sukses membuat si putri kecil berdebar-debar.

**Masa sekarang…**

Putri itu telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik. Dan Minato kembali mendapat misi yang sama untuk menjaganya dari musuh yang berniat menyerang rombongan mereka. Bedanya, kali ini Minato bersama murid-muridnya, Kakashi, Rin dan Obito berada di samping kereta kuda sang putri. Penasihat putri berada di sisi lainnya. Dan dibelakang mereka ada prajurit2 yang mengawal.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Minato-san. Kukira mereka akan mengirim orang lain. Saat aku melihat dirimu kukir Jiraiya-san juga akan ikut. Tapi ternyata kau membawa murid-muridmu"Ujar sang putri antusias.

Minato tertawa."Kau juga sekarang sudah semakin dewasa. Bgaimana keadaan ratu?"

"Ibuku sudah semakin sehat dan kembali memerintah seperti biasanya. Terimakasih berkat kau dan Jiraiya-san. Kalau bukan kalian mungkin kerajaan ini sudah hancur."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami. Kali ini kami akan memastikan kalian sampai dengan selamat"

Kini setelah melakukan perjalanan ke Negara sebrang untuk kerja sama bilateral dua Negara. Sang putri pulang ke negaranya dengan menggunakan pengawalan ninja konoha. Karena jalan menuju negrinya harus melewati hutan dan laut dimana daerah itu rawan untuk terjadi penyerangan.

Selanjutnya mereka membicarakan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu dimana saat itu Minato dan jiraiya berhasil mengalahkan pengkhianat yang merupakan teman dari sang ratu yang merupakan pemimpin prajurit. Mayat si pengkhianat itu diperkirakan hancur akibat ledakan. Para pengkhianat dihukum dan negri kami kembali menjadi negri yang makmur.

"Rin bagaimana menurutmu?"Obito mencoba menaiki seekor kuda milik salah seorang prajurit dan bergaya di terus mecoba menarik perhatian rin dengan mencoba bergaya bisa mengendarai kuda dengan baik dan keren. Namun hal itu langsung berbuah simalakama karena kuda tersebut marah dan menjatuhkan obito dari atasnya.

"Obito! Ya Tuhan!"Rin berseru dan menolongnya berdiri. Sedangkan kakashi mendesah dan menatap obito "bodoh" .

"Apa katama Bakashi!?"Seru Obito tak terima.

Minato menghela napas dan memasang muka "ya ampun"

Sang putri melihat ekspresi "asam" minato dan sedikit tertawa. Minato menyadari itu dan menjadi sediit canggung namun tetap tersenyum . kebrisikan yang dibuat obito, rin dan kakashi membawa sedikit keceriaan di rombongan putri itu.

Hari mulai malam dan mereka baru melakukan seprempat perjalanan. Minato menghampiri putri"Melakukan perjalanan di malam hari akan sangat beresiko. Lebih baik kita semua beristirahat dan membuat kemah."

"Jika itu pilihan terbaik kita maka kita akan beristirahat di sini dan membuat kemah"Ujar sang putri

Kemudian ia memerintahkan rombongannya untuk berhenti."Kita akan beristirahat malam ini dan berangkat besok pagi"

"Tapi putri, perjalanan kita masih jauh. Kita takkan kembali tepat waktu"Si penasihat kerajaan tampak tak setuju

" Melakukan perjalanan saat malam lebih berbahaya daripada siang hari. Apa kau tau apa saja yang ada di dalam sana?"Minato menunjuk hutan yang seharusnya akan mereka lewati saat ini jika tidak beristirahat. "Hewan buas, perampok,bandit,belum lagi jika ada ninja tingkat menengah yang mengincar putri atau pun sesuatu di dalam rombongan ini"

"Kami memiliki prajurit yang tangguh! Jangan sepele-"

"Cukup Yashimura! Minato lebih berpengalaman dibanding kita semua. Dan aku sudah memberikan perintah untuk beristirahat."

"Tapi Putri-"

"Apa kau menolak perintahku?"Suara sang putri berubah menjadi tegas dan tak mentolerir bantahan membuat si penasihat terkejut takut.

"Baik putri" Ia memberikan tatapan tak suka pada Minato sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

Minato mengabaikan itu.

Hari semakin malam dan tenda-tenda peristirahatan telah minato melakukan rapat kecil untuk menentukan giliran menjaga putri. Dan diputuskan bahwa obito dan minato akan menjaga diluar tenda putrid sedangkan kakashi dan rin bersama dengan penasihat putri. Para prajurit yang berjumlah 30 orang melakukan shift untuk menentukan giliran jaga.

Sejauh ini semua aman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh mengintai. Namun hari semakin malam dan obito tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi, ia memutuskan pergi ke sungai untuk mencari air.

Minato bersandar pada pohon di sebelah kemah sang putri. Ia tertidur. Melakukan tugas pengawalan memang selalu melelahkan.

Sang putri keluar dari tendanya. Nampaknya ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia melihat Minato tidur bersandar pada batang pohon di samping tendanya. "Are? Minato-san?"

Melihat wajah minato yang tertidur , membuat wajah sang putri sedikit merona. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia kembali menatap wajah minato. Bagi sang putri, Minato sangatlah polos.

Perlahan sang putri mendekat dan duduk disebelah Minato. Sedikit malu-malu. Ia melirik lagi wajah Minato. Tangan mulusnya menyentuh poni dan dengan lembut menyingkirkannya sedikit dari wajah pria yang tertidur itu, ia ingin melihat wajah Minato dari dekat.

Namun Minato memegang pergelangan tangan sang putri membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Minato membuka matanya. Sang putri reflek melepaskan tangannya. Meskipun sempat gugup namun ia mengatasinya dengan baik .

"Uhm..aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk mencari angin sejenak. Lalu aku melihatmu tertidur, aku berpikir mungkinn kau bekerja terlalu keras dan kelelahan. Maafkan aku jika menganggumu"Ujar sang putri merasa tak enak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah khawatir"Lagi –lagi Minato tersenyum. Dan sang putri hampir mati menahan napas karena melihat senyumnya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomog apa kau dan lainnya kedinginan?"Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan namun wajahnya jadi memerah.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dan tidak apa-apa. Karena dia adalah ninja.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian saat itu? Waktu.."Sang putri kemudian membicarakan misi empat tahun lalu dimana Minato menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan musuh pengkhianat kerajaan. Minato terluka pada bagian pundak dan wajahnya tergores oleh kunai. Namun ia masih sempat menyelamatkan sang putri dengan menggunakan hiraishin. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa bergerak secepat itu walau terluka?"

"Aku mengingat kejadian itu dan aku merasa cukup beruntung luka itu tidak menghambatku. Karena empat tahun lalu aku masih seorang chunin dan belum terlalu kuat"

Sang putri tersenyum dan mengatakan "Kau terlalu merendah"

Ia melanjutkan "aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'terimakasih' tanpa bisa membantu mengalahkan musuh kerajaanku memang lemah"Sang putri menunduk sedih.

"Menjadi kuat juga merupakan proses. Jika kau berusaha kau pasti bisa"Minato memberi semangat. "Yang paling penting sebagai putri, kau harus bisa membuat rakyatmu percaya padamu dan mengikutimu"

"Kau memang selalu baik. Apa kau memang seperti ini dengan semua orang?"

"Aku tidak merasa aku cukup baik tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan"Minato terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maukah kau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Panggil namaku."

"-?"

"Yume. Panggil aku Yume. Jangan panggil aku putri"

"Tapi..kau adalah putri dan aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan"

Minato menghela napas. "Baiklah"

"Bagus. Sekarang tutup matamu"

Minato sempat bingung dan terkejut. Ia bertanya "apa yang akan dilakukan kau lakukan?"

Sang putri berkata dengan sedikit mengancam " Lakukan saja. apa kau berani melawan seorang putri.?"

Dengan sedikit gugup akhirnya Minato menurut dan menutup matanya" Ini namanya penyalahgunaan jabatan"Gerutunya.

Sang putri terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada minato. Dan … menciumnya. Di pipi.

Minato membuka matanya terkejut. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sang putri berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke tendanya"Itu hadiah karena pernah menyelamatkanku, tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapat ciuman dariku. "

Minato membeku sesaat, wajahnya memerah..

Dari jauh Obito menganga lebar dan menjatuhkan tempat minum nya sehingga airnya tumpah semua.

"M..Minato-sensei selingkuh?!"

Esoknya….

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan seperti biasa Minato berjaga diluar kereta kuda sang putri. Baik Minato dan sang putri hari ini tidak banyak bicara seperti kemarin. Mereka terlihat..canggung?

"Hei bukankah guru Minato dan Putri agak aneh hari ini?"Bisiknya pada Kakashi dan Obito yang ada di sebelahnya. Rin cukup peka untuk melihat sesuatu yang janggal diantara gurunya dan putri.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam…"Obito menceritakan semuanya pada Kakasih dan Rin.

"Yang benar, Putri mencium-?! "Rin sedikit histeris dan bahkan Kakashi pun sampai mengernyit heran.

"Sttt pelankan suaramu! Aku melihat semuanya sendiri."Obito meyakinkan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina-san?"

Kakashi yang cuek mengatakan "mungkin ini hanya cinta sebelah pihak. Dan sang putri bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kemudian obito mendebat,"Bukankah jika seorang pria diperlakukan seperti itu terus-menerus maka lama-lama hatinya bisa luluh.? Tidakkah kalian piker mereka ada sesuatu saat 4 tahun lalu makanya mereka bisa sedekat ini.? Lagipula kalau dibandingkan dengan putrid, Kushina-san itu seperti laki-laki berwujud perempuan"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Rin

"Untuk saat ini kita akan mengawasi sensei."Jawab Obito disambut dengusan nafas lelah Kakashi.

Mereka sudah dekat dengan pelabuhan. Cuaca panas dan bau asin lautan tercium dari jauh.

Minato menghampiri ketiga muridnya " Sehabis ini kita akan naik ke kapal untuk menyebrangi pulau dan kita berjaga-jaga karena kemungkinan musuh menyerang pada saat kondisi seperti itu"

Namun mereka bertiga memberikan reaksi yang aneh.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"Tanya Minato.

Namun mereka bertiga menggeleng kompak. Entah mengapa wajah obito memerah dan ia terlihat slah tingkah. Anggota clan uchiha ini memang tidak pandai berakting.

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"Tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak"Jawab mereka kompak. Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah baiklah"Ia menghela napas."Jika ada yang tidak beres katakana padaku". Ia berbalik berniat untuk kembali ke sisi kereta kuda sang putri namun sang putri tepat dibelakangnya. Dan saat ia berbalik, wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Uwaa!"Ia terkejut dan melangkah mundur sedangkan sang putri yang juga terkejut dengan minato yang tiba-tiba berbalik terjatuh.

Obito dan Rin membantu sang putri berdiri"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya Obito. Sang putri mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat anda terkejut"Minato berkata dengan sopan dan meminta maaf .

Kakashi bertanya "kenapa anda tidak berada di dalam kereta kuda?".

"Aku lelah karena duduk terus"Jawabnya

Sang penasihat terkejut melihat putrid berada di luar."Putri, anda harus tetap di dalam. Musuh akan mudah menyerang anda"Ujarnya khawatir.

"Benar, lebih baik anda tetap di dalam Yume-san"Minato membenarkan perkataan si penasihat.

Ketiga muridnya dan penasihat seketika menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Minato-San itu jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada kita untuk urusan seperti ini putri, lebih baik kita dengarkan dia"Ujar si Penasihat lagi.

Entah kenapa perkataannya terdengar familiar dan membuat Minato sedikit terkekeh.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tertawa?"Kesal putri Yume

Minato seketika berhenti tertawa dan memasang ekspresi murung."Jadi aku bahkan tidak diijinkan tertawa? Sungguh putri yang kejam"

Sang putri gentian terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu"

Si penasihat dan ketiga murid Minato melihat mereka berdua dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Bahkan Si penasihat bertukar pandang dengan kakashi, rin dan Obito seolah tatapanya bicara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kemudian dibalas tatapan mereka bertiga yang seolah berkata. "Kami juga tidak tahu!"

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap di sini. Kalian kan ninja, lindungi aku. Oke Minato?".Ia mengatakannya sambil memeluk tangan minato.

Ketiga murid Minato dan si penasihat _shock_ melihat pemandangan ini.

Si penasihat menghela napas "Baiklah, tolong jaga putri Yume baik-baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian" sambil kembali ke tempatnya.

"Uhm..Yume-san, ini.."Minato menunjuk tangan putrid Yume yang masih memeluk tangannya.

"ahh iya, maafkan aku."Putri Yume menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sejak kejadian semalam, ia menjadi lebih berani untuk agresif.

Minato bersyukur Kushina tidak ada di sini. Pikiranya membayangkan Kushina meninjunya dengan keras jika ia tau mengenai hal ini. Namun ia belum sepenuhnya lega karena ada tiga mata-mata kecil yg kini menatapnya curiga.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, tolong jangan salah paham"Ujar Minato meyakinkan mereka.

Namun ketiganya tetap menunjukan pandangan yang curiga padanya.

"Ayolahh kaliann"

"Hei, aku mau bertanya kepada kalian. Apakah kehidupan ninja itu selalu berkutat dengan misi?"Tanya Sang putri penasaran.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Kami selalu diberi misi sesuai dengan tingkatan level kami"Jelas Rin

"Apakah kalian merasa kesulitan saat menjalankannya? Maksudku, pasti ada misi yang kalian tidak sukai kan"

"Suka tidak suka, misi adalah misi dan kami harus melakukannya. Lagipula, untukku, semakin banyak misi berarti semakin banyak pengalaman dan pengalaman itu akan membuatku menjadi ninja yang lebih hebat dan saat aku sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat selanjutnya aku akan menjadi hokage"Obito berkata panjang lebar dengan ekspresi bangga di wajahnya.

"Hokage? Semacam pemimpin begitu ya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Putri Yume, mungkin sekarang anda sedang berbicara dengan calon hokage masa depan. Negeri anda dan Konoha akan memiliki hubungan yang baik"

"Teruslah bermimpi Obito"Cibir kakashi. "Kau bahkan selalu terlambat. Mana ada hokage yang terlambat terus-terusan"

"Bakashi! Liat saja nanti"

Putri Yume tertawa."Aku suka dengan anak yang punya tujuan. Akan kudoakan kesuksesanmu dan semoga di masa depan desamu dan negeriku dapat membangun hubungan bilateral yang baik"Ia menepuk kepala Obito lembut membuat wajah anak itu memerah.

"T..tentu saja"

Minato mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Karena kalian begitu sibuk dengan misi, berarti kalian tidak ada waktu untuk mengenal lawan jenis dong?"Putri Yume menaruh telunjuknya di kening memasang pose berpikir. "Maksudku, kalian beranjak remaja dan ini umurnya kalian untuk merasakan hal semacam itu kalian tidak memiliki hal semacam itu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal semacam itu. Merepotkan"Jawab Kakashi malas.

"Begitukah? Kalau kau , si calon hokage?" Sang putrid kemudian menayai obito

Wajah Obito memerah.

"Oh kau suka seseorang ya"

"Hmm.. ya..kira-kira seperti itu. Kuharap suatu hari ia akan tau dan menerima perasaanku"Ia melirik kecil pada rin.

"Kalau kau, pasti kau punya seseorang yang disuka juga kan?"Tanyanya pada rin apa dia punya seseorang yang dia suka.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu Rin mengangguk. 'Dia sangat cuek dan mungkin tidak mengetahui bahwa perhatian-perhatian kecil ku adalah bentuk rasa suka padanya'Batin Rin. Ia melirik Kakashi sekilas..

Kini sang putri melirik Minato seolah berkata "kalau kau?"

Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum gugup. "Kau mau aku menjawabnya?"

Sedikit memalukan jika harus dikatakan di depan murid-muridnya.

Tapi sang putri mendesaknya. "Jawab saja"

Minato menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku punya seseorang yang kusuka. Dia sangat ceria dan senyumnya selalu menjadi sumber energi terbesarku"Ia berkata sedikit malu dan wajahnya memerah sedikit. "Ya begitulah…hehe"

Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba dada sang putri kehilangan semangatnya tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengannya?"Sang putri menyikut rusuk Minato pelan seolah menggodanya.

"Uhmm.. ya "

"Waah wanita yang beruntung"

"Aku yang beruntung memiliki wanita seperti dia"Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu putri? apakah anda memiliki orang yang kau suka." Kakashi bertanya. Sebenarnya percakapan seperti ini bukanlah tipe percakapan dimana Kakashi ikut di dalamnya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa sang putri sebenarnya menyukai gurunya.

"Hmm.. ada pria yang kukenal beberapa tahun lalu. Ia bukan bangsawan dan hanya orang biasa. Tapi dia sangat gagah dan hebat, sejak itu aku menyukainya"

Mata Obito berbinar dia berkomentar, "Seperti kisah cinta putri dan rakyat jelata?".

Sang putri menggelang dan ia mengatakan. "Pria itu sangat baik, tapi sayang dia tidak menyukaiku dan dia sudah punya kekasih.

Ekspresi rin dan obito nampak..kasihan

Tapi sang putri buru-buru mengatakan "Tapi tidak apa-apa aku tidak sedih. Asal pria itu bahagia maka aku juga bahagia."

"Anda benar-benar sangat bijak dan dewasa"Komentar Rin."keren"

Sang putri tertawa."Hahaha senang mengobrol dengan kalian, aku akan kembali ke kereta. Sepertinya di dalam memang lebih aman".

"Kami akan berjaga di sekitar kereta anda kalau begitu"Ujar Minato namun buru-buru ditolak oleh putri dan ia mengatakan :

"Tidak apa-apa kalian di sini saja, cuaca sedang bagus jadi aku menikmati pemandangan dari dalam kereta kuda sendiri"

TBC


	2. For Love (Chapter 2)

Maaf kalo rada gaje, ini murni imajinasi author. Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisan.. Mata author udah beler, maklum.

Yo dah lanjut

Mereka sampai di pelabuhan. Cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya

"Wahh indah sekali.."Rin takjub.

Airnya sungguh biru dan bersih, kau dapat melihat isi di dalamnya. Karang-karang, ikan, bintang laut dan juga kepiting menjadi satu kesatuan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Sebuah kapal yang cukup besar mampu menampung seluruh rombongan. Kapal itu memiliki 3 tingkat dan belasan kamar di dalamnya. Setelah semua orang masuk ke kapal, nakhoda kapal memberangkatkan mereka.

Untuk sesaat, ini terasa seperti liburan. Pemandangan laut yang benar-benar langka dan jangan harap untuk melihat laut di Konoha. Karena memang tidak ada.

Kakashi bersandar pada pembatas kapal menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan poninya. Matanya terpejam membiarkan kulit putihnya merasakan sensasi hangatnya angin lautan.

"Cukup menyenangkan juga ya"Seseorang menghampirinya. Obito berdiri di sebelah Kakashi, pandangan matanya tertuju ke bawah pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di sebelah kapal mereka.

Kakashi membuka matanya dan melirik pada Obito.

"Aku harap jika tidak sedang misi, kita dapat berlibur bersama seperti ini"

"Ya"

Obito menengok pada Kakashi dengan tatapan heran." Wahh, tak kusangka kau setuju. Biasanya kau akan mengatakan hal yang bertentangan denganku dan membuat kita bertengkar"

"Kurasa aku menyukai laut"

"Wow, sungguh hal yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulutmu yang tidak kelihatan itu"

Kakashi melirik Obito sebal. "Bicara sajalah, kau yang ingin bertengkar denganku bukan?"

Sebelum ejek-mengejek lebih lanjut, Rin datang bersama dengan Minato.

"Hai kalian, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Rin dengan gayanya yang ceria seperti biasa.

"Hanya bersantai"Jawab Obito salting.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrol seru sekali"

"Seru dari mana"Gerutu Kakashi.

Selagi murid-muridnya beradu mulut, Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. "indahnya"ia bergumam.

"Guru Minato.."Panggil Obito.

"hm?"

"Apa kau menyukai Putri Yume?"

Minato terkejut pada pertanyaan tiba-tiba Obito. "Apa? Darimana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu"

"Tidak kah? Walau hanya sedikit saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Minato menolak keras. Baginya wanita yang disukainya hanya satu.

"Habisnya tadi malam…"Obito menceritakan soal ciuman pipi itu.

Minato terkejut dan pipinya terasa panas.

"hehhh?"Obito melirik nakal. "Jadi aku benar dan tidak salah lihat ya"Godanya.

"I..itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Dia hanya mencoba menunjukan rasa…terimakasih?"

"Apakah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Kenapa kau ragu-ragu,guru Minato?"Kakashi menimpali.

"Guru, wajahmu menjadi merah seperti rambut Kushina-san"Rin ikut berkomentar.

Minato meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak ada perasaan sama sekali dengan Putri Yume. Ia tidak ingin mulut mereka bertiga mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya dan membuat Kushina menghajarnya sampai sekarat.

Membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Kushina saja membuat Minato keringat dingin, terakhir mereka bertengkar Kushina berubah menjadi kyubi ekor satu. Dan butuh waktu lama untuk menekan cakranya kembali. Setelah itu, Minato mengalami mimpi buruk selama beberapa pekan.

Ini masalah yang cukup serius dan harus diklarifikasi demi mencegah bencana di masa depan.

Minato menghela napas."Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukan tipe pria yang akan menduakan wanita yang kusuka. Aku tau kalian khawatir pada Kushina, tapi aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Soal putri Yume, kuyakin dia hanya kagum padaku karena pernah menolongnya dulu. Tidak lebih.. jadi jangan salah paham dan menyebarkan gossip tidak benar setelah kita kembali ke Konoha nanti"Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Minato terlihat bersungguh-sungguh tanpa ada kebohongan dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Uhmm guru, aku yakin bahwa kau akan menjaga kata-katamu. Dan kau akan menjaga Kushina-san. Tapi aku yakin bahwa kau tau Putri Yume punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar kagum kepadamu kan"Ucap Rin hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega membayangkan perasaan Putri Yume, ia tau bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang tidak ataupun belum mencintainya.

Minato tersenyum."Jangan khawatir soal itu, aku akan mengatasinya"

Detik itu juga suhu udara menjadi turun, kabut muncul tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan mereka ke depan.

"Kakashi, Obito ! Lindungi Putri Yume. Rin dan aku tetap di sini"

"Baik"Kakashi dan Obito menuju ke kamar Putri Yume.

Suasana kapal pun mendadak riuh akibat kemunculan kabut misterius. Si penasihat berlari kearah Minato meminta penjelasan.

"A..apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"paniknya.

"Musuh datang, lindungi putri Yume."

"K..kau akan mengalahkannya kan?"

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Cepat perintahkan yang lain untuk melindungi putri"

"B..baik"dan dia pun pergi ke dalam.

Brak.!

"Putri!"

Kakashi dan Obito terkejut, putri Yume tidak ada di kamarnya. Selain itu tidak ada tanda bahwa kamarnya telah digunakan. Semuanya masih rapih dan bersih seolah tak ada yang menempatinya.

"Kemana putri Yume?"

Suara ribut langkah kaki penjaga terdengar hingga mereka sampai ke ruangan putri Yume.

"Dimana tuan putri!?"Seru si penasihat.

"Putri tidak ada di kamarnya . Sepertinya dia belum masuk ke sini sejak awal"Ucap Kakashi.

Para penjaga dan penasihat semua terkejut.

"A..apa? Tidak mungkin, setengah jam yang lalu aku bertemu putri, dia bilang ingin ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian."

"Apa lagi yang dia bilang padamu Yashimura-san?"Tanya Obito.

Si penasihat itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Uhmm dia juga bilang soal cuaca sedang bagus dan airnya sangat jernih dan menyegarkan ini saat yang tepat . Dia hanya bilang begitu,"

Kakashi dan Obito terkejut, bahkan Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah, lelah. "Ya ampun, dia memilih waktu yang salah untuk berenang"

Yashimura pun tersadar, "Penjaga! Cari putri Yume di laut dan bawa dia kembali ke kapal!"

Hawa kehadiran musuh semakin jelas, Minato dan Rin waspada. Tangan mereka siap mengayunkan kunai.

"Haiii kaliaann berdua, sedang apa kenapa serius sekali?"

Suara sapaan yang ramah itu mengejutkan mereka. Mereka menengok ke bawah dan melihat sang putri sedang berenang dengan asiknya dengan memakai tanktop dan celana pendek.

"Putri Yume! Cepat naik ke kapal!"Teriak Rin.

"Aku tau cuacanya menjadi lebih dingin, tapi ini menyenangkan tau!"Serunya girang.

"Yume-san, musuh ada di dekat kita! Cepat naik ke kepal!"Minato panik. Sang putri nampaknya masih tidak sadar mengenai keberadaan musuh di dekat mereka. Ia masih asik berenang.

"Rin tunggu sebentar di sini"Minato melompat ke bawah berdiri di atas air dan menghampiri Yume.

"Minato? Hahaha… ayo berenang bersama"

Ada yang aneh dari putri Yume, ia tidak seperti biasanya.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Minato menggendong putri Yume dan mengeluarkannya dari air. Ia kembali ke atas kapal.

Minato dapat mencium bau alcohol dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kau mabuk?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Obito dan Kakashi kembali setelah mencari Putri Yume kemana-mana.

"Astaga, kau membuat kami khawatir putri"Gerutu Obito. Obito menyadari ada yang aneh dari putri Yume. Kenapa putri seperti orang pusing?.

"Kalian bertiga lindungi Yume-san!"Titah Minato.

Mereka membentuk formasi melingkar dimana sekarang putri Yumedalam kondisi yang mengenaskan karena pusing dan mabuk.

Dari dalam kabut muncul siluet-siluet manusia yang berdiri. Jumlahnya sangat banyak mengelilingi mereka.

Syut..!

Obito melempar shuriken ke salah satunya, dan siluet itu kemudian menghilang seperti asap namun tak lama muncul lagi.

"Katakan apa mau kalian!?"Seru Minato lantang.

"Kilat Kuning Konoha, Namikaze Minato"

Deg..!

'Suara ini..tidak mungkin'Batin Minato. Orang itu sudah dipastikan mati termakan ledakannya sendiri 4 tahun lalu.

"Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku"Jawab Minato.

"Ohh, aku tau betul siapa dirimu sekarang. Namikaze Minato, kau tinggal di konoha menyukai ramen ichiraku, memiliki 3 orang murid bernama Hatake Kakashi, Rin dan Obito Uchiha. Tiga tahun lalu kau meraih gelar Joninmu , bercita-cita jadi seorang hokage dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Apa aku benar?"

"Jadi setelah selamat dari ledakan empat tahun lalu, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang stalker?"

"Kenapa laki-laki menstalker laki-laki? Kau memang luar biasa"Obito bergidik ngeri.

Rin dan Kakashi menghela napas. Ada-ada saja orang di dunia ini.

Sekarang siluet itu terlihat seperti memegang senjata, perlahan membuat gerakan seperti melemparnya kearah mereka berempat.

Syut..!

Ratusan kunai dan shuriken melesat kearah mereka bersamaan.

"KATON GYOKAKU NO JUTSU..!"

Obito maju dan menghentikan serangan musuh.

"Bagus Obito!"ucap Rin.

"Sepertinya dia marah dengan ucapanku"gumam Obito polos.

Namun siluet itu tidak hilang, siluet-siluet itu membentuk semacam segel di tangannya dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan kapal mereka diserang oleh tekanan air yang luar biasa.

Krak..!

Dinding kapal nampak retak dan bocor sehingga membuat posisinya tidak stabil.

Para penjaga menyerang siluet itu namun sia-sia, mereka hilang sesaat namun muncul kembali.

"Sial!"Kesal Yashimura.

"Minato..aku akan menunggumu untuk berduel. Jangan lari dariku…"

Perlahan kabut-kabut itu menghilang.

"Dia mundur? Kenapa..?"Obito tidak mengerti.

"Bagus, kita jadi bisa memikirkan masalah lain sekarang"Sahut Kakashi.

Obito menatapnya bingung. Dan dengan santainya Kakashi menunjuk bagian dinding kapal yang retak dan kemasukan air. Mereka dalam perjalanan untuk tenggelam.

"Astaga ini benar-benar gawat!"Serunya histeris.

"Kalian semuaa, cepat naik ke kapal darurat!"seru Yashimura.

Untunglah mereka memiliki perahu cadangan yang dibutuhkan jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

Putri Yume tersadar dari mabuknya, kepalanya sedikit sakit dan terasa berputar.

"Apakah aku mengacau?"Ujarnya lemas. Ia sangat menyesal karena memperlihatkan sisi buruk nya sebagai seorang putri.

"Tak perlu memikirkan itu Yume-san. Semua sudah baik-baik saja"Ujarnya menenangkan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan "Orang yang menyerang kita tadi adalah orang yang sama yang pernah ingin menghancurkan kerajaanmu empat tahun lalu"Jawab Minato.

Mata sang putri melebar, "Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah mati"

"Kalian tidak menemukan jasadnya"

"Tubuhnya hancur bersama ledakan itu!"

"Atau itulah yang dia ingin kalian pikirkan. Dia pura-pura mati untuk mempersiapkan rencana balas dendam"

Putri Yume mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Aku takkan membiarkan pengkhianat itu berbuat sesuka hatinya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan putri?"Tanya Kakashi To the point.

"Aku akan memberitau ibuku soal ini dan menaikan status keadaan kerajaan menjadi waspada. Kemudian, maukah kalian membantuku menghadapi dia"

Mereka berempat saling menatap. "Apa kau bisa ninjutsu"Tanya Obito ragu.

"Keselamatan anda adalah prioritas kami , anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kami yang akan mengurus penjahat itu"Balas Rin.

Sekilas Minato melihat bekas –bekas luka di telapak tangan putri Yume, dan Minato sangat yakin kalau Putri melakukan sesuatu sangat keras hingga terluka begitu.

"Kau mempelajari Taijutsu?"

Putri Yume terkejut" Aku belum mengatakannya"

"Hmm, bekas luka itu mengatakan semuanya"

Putri Yume tersenyum masam, sejak, "Sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengalirkan cakra, sebesar apapun usahaku cakraku tidak pernah keluar. Jadi aku tidak dapat melakukan ninjutsu. Namun tangan kakiku dan anggota badanku masih lengkap dan aku menolak untuk menyerah. Aku memutuskan untuk belajar taijutsu. Setidaknya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri"

"Aku senang kau tidak menyerah. Kau akan jadi ratu yang hebat suatu hari nanti"

Lagi-lagi Minato menunjukan senyum yang selalu membuat hati seorang putri itu meleleh. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

"Putri Yume, nampaknya alcohol itu masih berefek. Wajahmu merah lagi"Ujar Obito polos.

Sang Putri makin salah tingkah. "A..aku baik-baik saja kok"

Hari semakin gelap dan tibalah mereka akhirnya di daratan. Di negri tempat Putri Yume dibesarkan. Tempat yang membawa memory lama di kepala Minato, adegan pertempuran empat tahun lalu sedikit banyak terulang di kepalanya. Ia masih menduga-duga kemungkinan musuh baru datang lagi sekarang.

Sedangkan untuk Obito, Rin dan Kakashi, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka ke sini. Jalan pelabuhan masih sepi , namun lampu-lampu gemerlap perkotaan menanti mereka di depan. Negeri ini benar-benar berkembang pesat hanya dalam waktu empat tahun.

"Selamat datang di negeri Bambu"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"_Selamat Datang di Negri Bambu"_

* * *

Mereka berjalan melewati perkotaan, banyak gedung-gedung dan bangunan-bangunan mewah berdiri kokoh di negri ini. Orang-orang berjalan bersama keluarga, teman dan kekasih mereka, sungguh pemandangan yang baik dibanding dengan empat tahun lalu saat orang-orang berlarian dan bangunan hancur akibat ledakan.

"Negri ini sungguh maju"Ujar Minato dengan keceriaan di nada suaranya.

"Sekarang kita akan menuju istana"Ia menunjuk bangunan paling tinggi di kota itu yang sekaligus merupakan bangunan paling megah, indah dan terang di seluruh kota.

"Wow"Ucap Obito tanpa sadar.

**Skip**

Mereka masuk ke Istana, banyak penjaga di sudut-sudut ruangan. Pengamanan diperketat sejak penyerangan terakhir kali.

"Ibu, ini Minato dan murid-muridnya, Kakashi,Rin dan Obito. Mereka ninja yang membantu dan melindungi rombongan kita selama perjalanan."Yume memperkenalkan mereka pada Ibunya yaitu Ratu di Negri Bambu.

Mereka menghadap sang ratu di ruangannya, ruangan itu sangat luas. Para penjaga berbaris dari pintu sampai ke kursi kebesarannya.

Minato , Kakashi, Rin dan Obito menunduk memberi hormat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Minato. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian semua."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia Ratu. Sudah menjadi misi kami untuk menjaga putri Yume dan rombongannya."Minato mengangkat kepalanya menatap ratu. "Tapi kami punya kabar yang tidak mengenakan"

"Apa itu, kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk"Ekspresi ratu berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Pria bertopeng yang menyerang kerajaan anda empat tahun lalu menyerang kami saat perjalanan ke sini. Dia tidak mati dalam ledakan. Orang itu juga mengatakan ingin membalas dendam pada kerajaan ini dan.."

"dan apa?"

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Minato melanjutkan.

"-dan padaku. Kurasa ia tidak bisa menerima hasil pertarungan kami empat tahun lalu."

Ekspresi ratu mengeras. "Orang itu, kenapa ia baru muncul lagi setelah 4 tahun.."

"Sepertinya dia sudah lama mengawasi negri ini sejak empat tahun sesudah kejadian dulu dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang"

"Ibu, kita harus memperketat setiap akses keluar masuk istana dan mengetatkan penjagaan kita"Sahut putri Yume

"Ya, Ibu juga akan memerintahkan prajurit untuk mencari orang-orang yang dirasa mencurigakan di kota"

Sang Ratu menghela napas."Minato-san, maafkan aku sepertinya kalian harus tinggal di sini lebih lama beberapa hari"

"Tidak apa-apa , anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sudah tugas kami sebagai shinobi"Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Penjaga, antarkan mereka ke kamar mereka"

* * *

Kamar mereka sangat luas. Untuk ukuran kamar seperti ini sepertinya bisa untuk 10 orang.

"Wahh ini benar-benar menyenangkan."Seru Obito girang.

Mereka semua membersihkan diri dan menikmati kasur empuk masing-masing. Ada 4 kasur dalam satu ruangan dan Rin salah satu diantara mereka. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Rin satu kamar dengan ketiga pria itu, jawabannya karena ada sekat yang membatasi tempat tidur untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Jadi semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tok..tok..tok..

Minato yang berada paling dekat dengann pintu berjalan dan membukanya.

"Ah..Yume-san"Minato terkejut.

Putri Yume, nampak sudah berganti baju memakai pakaian yang lebih santai. Senyum canggung terbentuk di wajahnya yang memerah.

"M..minato-san, apa aku menganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kakashi, Obito dan Rin seolah sibuk sendiri padahal menyimak percakapan itu.

"Uhm, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Empat mata. Bisa kita bicarakan di kamarku?"

Wajah Minato merona sedikit. "Ahh,,tentu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana"

Saat Minato keluar, tiga ninja cilik itu berdiskusi.

"Teman-teman, ini adalah sebuah pertanda. Mungkinkah Putri Yume akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Minato Sensei?"Obito terdengar seperti tukang gossip saat ini.

"Tapi guru Minato bilang ia tidak akan menyakiti Kushina-san"Rin coba membantah tebakan Obito itu.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Kita tidak akan tau apa yang dikatakan oleh putri Yume kecuali kita mendengarnya sendiri"

Tiba-tiba mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kupikirkan?"Tanya rin. Obito dan Kakashi mengangguk.

Yup. Mereka berencana menguping pembicaraan guru mereka. Sambil mengendap-endap melewati penjagaan , mereka sampai di depan kamar putri Yume.

* * *

Dari luar terdengar sayup-sayup suara putri Yume yang meminta Minato Melakukannya sekarang.

"Melakukan apa!?"Rin berteriak histeris dalam hati. Ekspresi Minato dan Obito pun sulit dijelaskan.

Kemudian sayup terdengar suara Minato yang menjawab. "Tapi ini akan sakit, kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di dalam! GURU MI-HMPH"Kalau saja Kakashi dan Rin tidak buru-buru membungkam Obito, mereka akan memancing keributan.

"Diamlah Obito!"Gerutu Kakashi.

Belum selesai mereka dibuat tegang karena kebrisikan Obito, Putri Yume berkata "Baik, aku akan memperlihatkannya"

Dan ketiga ninja cilik itu seketika kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Guru Minato tidak mungkin melakukan itu di sini dengan putri kan, apa dia tidak memikirkan Kushina-san?"Rin merasa geram."Dalam hitunga kita dobrak dan masuk ke dalam."

Kakashi dan Obito mengangguk. Mereka tidak menyangka guru mereka seperti itu, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"1..2…3..!"

BRAK! Mereka mendobrak keras pintu itu membuat Minato terkejut bukan main.

Putri Yume terjatuh tepat dihadapan mereka, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir pingsan. Baju putri Yume terbuka dibagian perut dan memperlihatkan sebuah segel lingkaran unik yang terbentuk oleh tulisan mantra dimana terdapat di tengah lingkarannya terdapat semacam lingkaran-lingkaran kecil lainnya.

Minato mengeluarkan titik-titik cakra tepat di kelima ujung jarinya, nampaknya ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan segel itu.

"Ninjutsu penyegel?"Kakashi bergumam heran

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan..!"Seru Minato.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan"Balas Obito. "Percakapan kalian terdengar mencurigakan dari luar"

Ups.

"Obito kau bodoh!"Bisik Rin kesal. Mereka ketahuan menguping .

Putri Yume bangun perlahan walau perutnya masih terasa sakit, perlahan segel di perutnya itu memudar dan menghilang. Putri Yume menutup kembali perutnya itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Yume-san? Sudah kubilang ini akan sakit, aku sungguh menyesal"Minato membantunya duduk.

Putri Yume menggeleng, "Tidak apa, terimakasih sudah membantuku "

Melihat pemandangan ini, mereka bertiga sadar bahwa mereka telah salah paham.

"Baiklah Yume-san, jika anda memerlukan bantuan panggil saja aku."Minato tersenyum. Kini pandangannya beralih pada tiga bocah yang sibuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Rin, Kakashi dan Obito, kita kembali ke kamar dan jelaskan semuanya"Singkat, datar, dingin dan menyeramkan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Minato menuntut penjelasan dari tiga muridnya itu.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sana."Minato berkacak pinggang menatap tiga muridnya yang siap berlutut meminta ampun.

"HIIIIYY…Guru kumohon jangan menyeramkan seperti ituu"Obito merengek.

* * *

"Begitulah guru, maafkan kami karena tidak sopan telah menguping"Sesal Rin. Diikuti Kakashi dan Obito yang menunduk "Maafkan kami"

Minato menghela napas, "Baiklah, jangan mengulanginya lagi"

"Baik guru"Jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

"Tapi.."Kakashi membuka."Kenapa Putri Yume memiliki tanda segel di perutnya. Bentuknya mirip dengan segel clan Uzumaki."

"Dia mengatakan segel itu dibuat oleh seseorang saat umurnya masih 3 tahun. Yume-san memintaku mencari tau tentang tanda yang ada di perutnya. Ia hanya menjelaskan mengenai tanda itu, menurut prediksiku itu adalah sebuah segel cakra. Putri Yume ingin segel itu proses menghilangkan segel itu cukup menyakitkan. Terlebih dia bukan seseorang yang terlatih secara fisik, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan putri di negri ini. Tapi dia memaksa dan akhirnya aku menghilangkan segel itu"Jelasnya. "Kurasa segel itulah penyebab mengapa dirinya tidak dapat menggunakan cakra, seseorang sengaja melakukannya"

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"Rin tak mengerti.

"Bisa jadi itu terkait dengan masalah politik di negri ini dan mereka merasa Yume-san adalah ancaman. Jangan lengah dan tetap waspada, jika ada yang mencurigakan segera laporkan padaku."

"Baik"

**Esoknya..**

"Mulai pagi ini, prioritas utama kita adalah ratu dan putri Yume. Rin dan Kakashi kalian jaga ratu. Aku dan Obito akan menjaga Yume-san"Minato memberi arahan pagi sebelum mereka menjalankan hari mereka.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Sedetik kemudian mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari ruangan ratu…

TBC

Author sebenernya pengen lebih banyak ngeliat Minato di episode filler Naruto tapi ga kejadian hehe

Pengen liat gimana sih kekompakan tim Minato dijaman masih lengkap, dan yahh.. terciptalah fanfic ini.

Kritik dan saran diterima


	4. Chapter 4

"Mulai pagi ini, prioritas utama kita adalah ratu dan putri Yume. Rin dan Kakashi kalian jaga ratu. Aku dan Obito akan menjaga Yume-san"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Sedetik kemudian mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari ruangan ratu…

"KYAAA..!"

Tim Minato terkesiap, dengan sigap mereka segera menuju ke sumber suara.

Ratu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia menatap horror kursi kebesarannya. Seseorang mati di atasnya, Yashimura.

Terdapat luka tusukan di perut dan dada, darahnya mengalir membasahi lantai.

Minato mendekati Yashimura dan memeriksa denyutnya,"Dia mati"

Penjaga-penjaga dari luar ikut berdatangan karena suara jeritan ratu. Beberapa mendekati Minato dan melihat kondisi Yashimura.

"Siapa yang menjaga ruangan Ratu? Apa kalian melihat seseorang masuk ke sini?"

Dua orang penjaga yang menjaga diluar mengaku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain Yashimura. Dia memang satu-satunya orang yang diberi akses oleh ratu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Putri Yume pun datang, ia tak kalah terkejut.

"Yashimura..!"Ia menjerit panik. "Tidak mungkin.."

"Siapapun pelakunya, orang itu sudah ada di dalam istana bersama kita"Ucap Minato.

"Apa?! Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia melewati para penjaga?"Seru Ratu.

"Kemungkinan mereka bukan orang biasa, mulai saat ini kami berempat akan menjaga ratu dan juga putri Yume. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik kita saat ini"

Putri Yume sangat khawatir dan sedih, Yashimura adalah orang yang baik dan loyal. Ia tak menyangka musuh dengan teganya membunuhnya.

* * *

Minato masuk ke ruangan, "Anda tidak apa-apa Yume-san?"Ada kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya. Dibalik Minato, Obito ikut masuk ke ruangan sang putri

Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya namun terdapat ketegasan dalam bicaranya"Aku takkan membiarkan orang itu melakukan hal buruk pada orang-orang disekitarku lagi."

"Kami akan membantu menangkap pelaku"Ujar Obito semangat seperti biasanya.

Namun air mata di wajah cantiknya tidak berhenti keluar, ini benar-benar sebuah pukulan untuknya.

"Maaf harus melihatku seperti ini"Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dengan tangannya.

Minato menggeleng. "Manusia memiliki emosi, dan kesedihan adalah salah mata bukan tanda kelemahan, namun juga bukti kepedulian. Tidak apa jika tangis dapat membuat dirimu lebih lega, keluarkan semuanya."

Seketika itu juga putri Yume menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Minato erat. Minato membalas pelukannya. "Menangislah selama yang kau mau, tapi berjanjilah setelah ini kau harus lebih kuat"Minato selalu mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Kushina jika ia bersedih, dan itu sedikit banyak membantunya untuk lebih tenang.

Obito ikut prihatin melihat kondisi sang putri. Ia berdiri di sana menatap mereka berdua.

Di tempat Kakashi..

Kakashi dan Rin menjaga sang ratu. Ia duduk di kamarnya masih dalam perasaan syok.

"Untuk sekarang lebih baik anda tidak melakukan aktifitas diluar istana. Potensi untuk musuh menyerang lebih luas."Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi festival tahunan akan digelar 2 hari lagi, sudah menjadi tradisi sebagai pemimpin Negara untuk menghadiri festival tersebut"

"Festival?"Kakashi dan Rin terkejut.

Ratu mengangguk. "Festival suci untuk memperingati tanah subur di negri ini. Tradisi ini memiliki keyakinan bahwa tanah di sini subur karena dewa-dewa memberkatinya"

"Kenapa anda tidak mengatakan kepada kami sejak awal mengenai festival tersebut?"Ujar Kakashi. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kesal,terkejut dan panik.

"Aku berniat memberitau kalian pagi ini, namun peristiwa itu terlanjur terjadi"

" Yang Mulia Ratu, kuharap anda dapat mempertimbangkan resiko yang dapat terjadi. Musuh berniat menghancurkan kerajaan. Jika dugaan kami benar, alasan mengapa musuh tidak menyerang setelah kami sampai disini adalah karena festival tersebut. Semua orang berkumpul di satu tempat dan itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuknya menyerang"Rin berkata dengan khawatir.

"Benar Yang Mulia, tolong batalkan festival itu"Tambah Kakashi.

Ratu nampak berpikir.

* * *

"Eh? Festival?"Obito terkejut. "Tapi situasinya sedang seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika festival itu diundur"

"Persiapan sudah 95% dan juga apa yang harus dikatakan pada rakyat jika festival ini batal? Mungkin mereka akan marah dan protes. Itu bisa jadi aksi yang lebih menguntungkan untuk musuh"Jelas Putri Yume.

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengan ratu"Ujar Minato.

Namun seseorang langsung menjawabnya dari depan pintu.

"Mari kita membiacarakannya"Ratu datang bersama Kakashi dan Rin dibelakangnya.

Mereka berkumpul untuk membahas situasi saat ini.

"Festival ini tidak dapat dibatalkan, bagaimana membuat rakyat mengerti dengan situasi istana? Jika kita memberitau mereka bahwa orang yang menyerang negri ini empat tahun lalu masih hidup dan masih menginginkan kehancuran negri ini, rakyat akan panik dan kekacauan akan terjadi"Ujar sang ratu.

"Dan kemungkinan musuh akan memanfaatkan situasi itu"Tambah putri Yume.

"Mau dibatalkan atau tidak musuh diuntungkan dalam situasi ini, kita harus melakukan sesuatu"Gumam Obito."Ditambah lagi dengan adanya kemungkinan musuh ada di dalam Istana, kita berada di dalam situasi yang sulit"

"Kita punya waktu 2 hari, apa itu mungkin.?"Ratu nampak ragu.

Putri Yume teringat satu hal. "Hei, Minato, bukannya kau bisa teleport? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi, kau memindahkan orang-orang ke tempat aman?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, cakraku tidak terhubung kepada semua orang."

"Berapa jumlah maksimal yang bisa kau bawa?"

"Dua orang"

Mereka semua nampak tertekan.

"Hmm… guru"Panggil Obito. Minato menoleh padanya.

"Kalau ada kotak yang besar lalu kau memasukan barang-barang ke dalamnya, apa kau bisa menteleport kotak itu beserta dengan isinya?"

"Tentu saja, memang kena-"Minato menyadari maksud Obito. Begitu pun Kakashi, dan Rin.

"Tapi tidak ada kotak sebesar itu yang mampu membawa seluruh rakyat ke dalamnya"Ucap Putri Yume.

"Bagaimana tidak harus kotak? Bagaimana jika kekkei genkai?"Sahut Kakashi. "Itu maksudmu kan,Obito?"

"Benar sekali"Obito berucap bangga,

Minato nampak berpikir."Memindahkan kekkei genkai beserta isinya..aku tidak pernah melakukannya tapi sepertinya ini akan berhasil. Masalahnya satu"Minato melanjutkan,"Membuat kekkei genkai sebesar itu untuk banyak orang, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Cakraku takkan cukup"

"Aku bisa membantumu guru dan aku dapat melakukannya"Ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu Kakashi."

Seketika sebuah harapan muncul. Mereka bisa menghadapi ini.

"Satu masalah selesai"Gumam ratu sedikit lega. "Bagaimana dengan musuh? Akan lebih baik jika kita membereskannya sebelum festival dimulai"

"Hmm.. aku punya ide untuk memancing musuh keluar"Gumam Obito.

Mereka mendekatkan telinga mereka dan Obito mulai berbicara.

Ada sedikit keraguan di wajah Kakashi dan Minato, namun Rin menatap Obito dengan tatapan kagum tak biasa.

* * *

"Obito, kau sangat cerdas. Guru, Kakashi, mungkin saja ini akan berhasil."

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kuakui idemu itu bagus. Sederhana dan mungkin akan memancing mereka keluar"

Ratu dan Putri Yume juga merespon positif ide Obito itu. Yume membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil 2 pasang baju masing-masing untuk Minato dan Kakashi.

"Selamat menyamar"

Dengan memakai pakaian putri dan menggunakan jurus perubahan, Minato dan Kakashi berpura-pura menjadi putri Yume dan juga Ratu.

Mereka berdua berada di ruangan ratu dimana mayat Yashimura telah dibawa dan ruangan telah dibersihkan.

"Gur- maksudku Ibu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Kakashi dengan penyamarannya sebagai putri Yume.

"Kita serahkan semuanya pada ninja konoha itu"Balas Minato (ratu)

Prankkk..!

Kaca ruangan itu pecah. Empat ninja asing menggunakan juah hitam dan tudung masuk ke ruangan itu.

Minato dan Kakashi terkesiap, namun mereka masih tidak bergeming dan bertahan pada penyamarannya.

"Siapa kalian..!?"Seru Kakashi panik (Putri Yume)

Lalu saat itu juga, Rin, Obito serta putri Yume dan Ratu yang mengganti wujud mereka menjadi Minato dan Kakashi, keluar dari persembunyian.

"Akhirnya kalian menunjukan diri kalian yang sebenarnya"Obito dan Rin berdiri di depan Minato dan Kakashi.

'Sharingan!'

Obito mengeluarkan sharingannya."Mari kita selesaikan ini"

"Mata itu, ahh kau dari clan uchiha remehkan kami"

"Katon Gyokaku No Jutsu..!"

Bola api yang sangat besar dilancarkan oleh Obito. Musuh menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"Lumayan.."Ujar salah satu musuh. "Bisa kau menghindari ini?"

Ratusan kunai diarahkan pada mereka semua .

Sharingan Obito dapat membaca semuanya,Ia menangkis serangan yang diarahkanpadanya. Namun beberapa tak terjangkau dan mengarah pada Minato dan Kakashi yang sedang menyamar.

Namun Sang putri yang kini menjadi Minato menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu. "Aku tidak buruk kan?"Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada mereka berdua.

TBC

Makin gaje kah? Maafkan hehe...

Sebentar lagi fanfic ini selesai kok :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ratusan kunai diarahkan pada mereka semua .

Sharingan Obito dapat membaca semuanya,Ia menangkis serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Namun beberapa tak terjangkau dan mengarah pada Minato dan Kakashi yang sedang menyamar.

Namun Sang putri yang kini menjadi Minato menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu. "Aku tidak buruk kan?"Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada mereka berdua.

Keempat musuh akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan Kakashi dkk. Salah satu dari empat orang itu maju dan membuka tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kemudian tiga orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membuka tudung wajah mereka. Satu wanita dan tiga lainnya pria.

Tak seorang pun dari mereka adalah si pengkhianat itu.

"Siapa kalian?"Ujar Rin waspada.

"Tidak penting kami siapa."Jawab wanita itu. Ekspresinya benar-benar dingin tak sesuai dengan perawakannya yang sebetulnya lumayan. Kulit putih, tubuh tinggi dan rambut coklat panjang, serta memiliki mata berwarna hijau. Namun sayang, matanya tidak terlihat hidup. "Kami menginginkan Namikaze Minato, tuan kami memiliki urusan dengannya"

"Kau harus mengerti kami tidak sedang meminta"Sahut pria berambut putih panjang. Orang yang membuka tudungnya pertama kali . "Datanglah sendirian di danau saat matahari tenggelam. Tuan kami akan menemuimu. Kau akan tau akibatnya jika tak datang"

Dan mereka berempat menghilang dibalik asap

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar datang ke sana kan?"Tanya Putri Yume khawatir. Minato duduk di kursi halaman istana. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia datang atau tidak.

Semua orang tau bahwa itu adalah jebakan.

Minato menghela napas, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang putri.

"Mereka orang yang membunuh Yashimura, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu"Sang putri membelakangi Minato, wajahnya memerah sehabis mengatakan itu.

Minato mengedipkan matanya dua kali, heran dan terkejut.

Putri Yume melanjutkan," Minato-san, aku yakin s-sebenarnya kau tau.. bahwa.."

"Aku tau"Potong Minato cepat.

Putri Yume terkejut dan berbalik menatap Minato yang juga menatapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Yume-san. Harus kuakui kau tidak berbakat menyembunyikan perasaanmu."Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Tapi aku benar-benar tersentuh akan segala kebaikanmu,sungguh"

Yume menatap Minato dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Saat itu angin berhembus perlahan memainkan rambut keduanya. Beberapa kelopak bunga ikut berterbangan terbawa angin. Senyum keduanya merekah.

"Minato.."

"Aku tidak akan mati. "Minato tersenyum."Aku memiliki orang-orang yang menungguku pulang ke rumah. Dan juga.."

Ia menyentuh perlahan pundak sang putri,"Aku berharap misi ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu"

"Karena kau memiliki orang-orang yang berharga maka dari itu kau tidak perlu datang ke sana."Yume berusaha untuk realistis dalam situasi ini.

"Yume"Minato memanggil namanya tanpa 'san' dan itu membuat putri Yume terkejut. "Percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali." Ia menyentuh perlahan pipi Yume membuat gadis itu tersipu.

"Janji?"

"Tentu"

"Eheem..!"Suara deheman Obito yang dibuat-buat itu menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. "Jangan lupakan kami bertiga"

"Biarkan kami ikut juga, guru.."Ujar Kakashi.

"Harus ada yang menjaga di istana."

"Tapi guru."

"Aku tidak sendirian, jangan khawatir"

Mereka bertiga menatap Minato bingung.

"Kau bersama siapa?"Tanya Rin.

* * *

"Hey Minato, apa ini benar tempatnya?"Bisik Gamakichi. Hewan kuchiyose milik Minato menemaninya datang ke tempat musuh.

"Ya. Kau harus sembunyi dan jadi back up untukku. Kau bisa melakukan itu kan?"

Gamakichi menghela napas,"Baiklah"dan ia meloncat sembunyi entah kemana.

Minato tiba di danau tempat pertemuan dirinya dan musuh.

Air danau itu nampak tenang menandakan dalamnya danau tersebut. Terlalu tenang dan terlalu sunyi, mencurigakan.

"Keluarlah. Aku tau kau mengamatiku sekarang, kita selesaikan urusan kita"Seru Minato lantang.

Tekanan udara di sekitar Minato berubah membuat Minato berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih waspada.

"Kau mendengarku, sekarang tunjukan dirimu"

Kabut mulai menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Kau tau Minato?"Suara itu bergema dari segala arah."Kekalahanku empat tahun lalu membuaku sadar bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mencapai tujuanku"

Minato menyiapkan kunainya kalau-kalau ada serangan dadakn yang diarahkan padanya.

"Aku mempelajari berbagai ninjutsu dari berbagai desa, lalu kucari Informasi mengenai dirimu."

"Kau mau aku bertepuk tangan atau bagaimana?"Minato sarkas.

"Khu..khu..khu..Kau akan melihat kemampuanku"

Saat itu juga tanah di bawah Minato keropos dan membentuk lubang besar. "Ukh"Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kunai dan tali dari dalam peralatan ninja nya kemudian ia lempar dan kaitkan pada sebatang pohon. "Hampir saja"Gumamnya. Lubang itu sangat gelap dan tak terlihat dasarnya, jika jatuh ke dalam maka akan sulit untuk keluar.

Sebelum ia datang ke sini, Minato sudah menyebarkan kunainya di beberapa tempat untuk berteleport dan berjaga-jaga

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tempat itu bergetar, dari dalam danau airnya bergolak seperti mendidih. Sesuatu yang besar keluar dari dalam sana. Bentuknya hitam keunguan, dan dengan sedikit pemicu benda itu akan meledak dan hancur.

"B..benda apa itu.."

"Pernah lihat bom bijuu?"

"Bom Bijuu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya"

"Seorang kawan dari dunia bawah"

Minato berdecih,"Kau berencana menghancurkan kembali tempat ini rupanya."

"30 menit lagi bom bijuu ini akan meledak dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun"

'Aku harus menyegel benda ini secepat mungkin'Batin Minato. 'Tapi pertama-tama orang ini harus kukalahkan'

"Berpikir untuk menyegelnya?"

Deg!

Suara itu berasal dari belakang Minato. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

"Jangan sembarangan bergerak"Musuh menodongkan pedang di lehernya.

Minato tidak panik, ia tetap tenang.,"Kuakui kau jauh meningkat. Aku sangat terkejut"

"Cih, masih berlagak di saat seperti benar-benar datang sendiri di saat kau tau ini adalah jebakan"

"Wow kau mempercayai itu?"

Dari semak-semak, gamakichi menyemprotkan cairan asam pada musuh.

"Argh..!"

Minato menjauh dari musuh.

Zzhh… kulit tangan pria itu melepuh.

"Brengsek kau"

Minato mulai untuk lebih serius.

* * *

Di tempat sang putri dan ratu, suasana istana lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Rin, Obito kalian di sini jaga putri dan Ratu. Aku akan periksa sebentar keluar"

"Baik"

Kakashi memeriksa bagian luar ruangan, lorong-lorong nampak kosong. Tak terlihat satupun penjaga. Perasaannya buruk.

Ia kembali ke dalam, namun ruangan tersebut kosong.

"Putri.! Ratu.! Obito! Rin!"Kakashi melihat kanan dan kiri mencari jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan. Hasilnya nihil, mereka tak terlihat dimana pun.

Sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba menutup mulut Kakashi dari belakang.

* * *

Pertarungan Minato dan dan orang itu berlanjut.

Bom Bijuu itu semakin lama semakin besar.

"Minato menyerahlah.."

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?"

"Kau tau? Ini bukan saatnya kau mempertahankan egomu sebagai ninja. Bawahanku baru saja memberi kabar bahwa mereka menangkap teman-temanmu. "

"Apa katamu?"Minato terkejut

Para ninja bawahan musuh membawa Kakashi, Rin Obito yang pingsan ke hadapan Minato.

"Minato menyerahlah.."Ia mengulang kata-katanya.

"Sial.."Desis Minato.

Orang itu menarik rambut Rin membuat wajah gadis itu terangkat. Tanpa basa-basi ia menusuk Rin dengan pedang.

"RIN..!"Panik Minato. Kaki Minato serasa lemas menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Darah keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, si ninja yang memegangi Rin nampak terkejut bukan main. Sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Musuh tertawa sinis..

Namun tiba-tiba._** POFF..!**_

Rin berubah menjadi salah satu ninja bawahan orang tersebut.

"Apa..!?"Ia sendiri pun kaget.

Minato tak kalah terkejut. Ninja-ninja yang membawa Kakashi,Rin dan Obito tanpa basa-basi menyerang orang tersebut.

"KATON GYOKAKU NO JUTSU..!"

"RAIKIRI..!"

Kemudian satu orangnya lagi melemparkan tiga buah bom kertas pada tubuh musuh.

_**POFF..! POFF..! POFF..!**_

Mereka bertiga berubah menjadi Kakashi, Rin dan Obito yang asli.

"Kalian…"Minato masih belum reda dari keterkejutannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja guru…"Ujar Obito.

_**Flashback..**_

"Putri.! Ratu.! Obito! Rin!"Kakashi melihat kanan dan kiri mencari jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan. Hasilnya nihil, mereka tak terlihat dimana pun.

Sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba menutup mulut Kakashi dari belakang

"Ini aku, Rin. Jangan berisik"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Lihat ini.."Sang Putri memperlihatkan listrik berwarna merah muda yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. "Aku bisa merubah Cakraku berubah menjadi seperti ini sejak Minato membebaskanku dari segel penahan itu."

"Penjaga di luar telah lenyap. Musuh yang melakukannya"Lapor Kakashi.

"Kami tau. Lihat itu.."Rin menunjuk kepada tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Keempat bawahan musuh dihabisi dengan mudah

Kakashi mengerjabkan matanya,"Kau yang melakukannya putri?"

Sang Putri mengangguk.

Rin berpikir sejenak, "Aku punya rencana "

Mereka semua merapatkan telinga mereka dan mendengarkan

_**Flashback off..**_

Minato menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah, Kupikir aku kehilangan salah satu dari kalian"

"Jangan remehkan kami guru"Obito terkekeh.

"Dimana Putri dan Ratu?"

"Mereka aman."Jawab Kakashi.

"Pertarungan sebenarnya akan segera dimulai"Seru Obito.

"Kalian bersiaplah.."Minato berdiri dihadapan ketiga muridnya siap bertarung

* * *

TBC

Kritik dan saran diterima

Semua karakter merupakan hak milik Masashi Kishimoto :)


End file.
